


Mine

by MargravineB



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargravineB/pseuds/MargravineB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Traynor have built something of a rapport, as Liara discovers when she finds them playing chess. She objects. Firmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

 

 

After entering the elevator and tapping the top button, Liara lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes in slow, firm strokes. Completely exhausted, she leaned against the wall, her limbs heavy but still feeling uncomfortably wired with tension, as if her skin was pulled a bit too tightly over her flesh.

When the door hissed open, she sighed softly before stepping out. Her day was already long - like so many have been recently - and it was only going to get longer, but she was determined to take a break and go visit Shepard. They had far too little time together these last couple of days and she was constantly forced to choose between her lover and the rest of the universe, guilt twisting her stomach no matter what she chose. Well, she wasn't going to feel guilty now. Not for stealing a couple of hours after working so hard.

_Maybe she would be up for a late dinner, if she's still working. And if she's already collapsed into bed – a long snuggle followed by a massage? Maybe something more?_

Almost hesitantly, her lips quirked up in a soft smile, her first one in a couple of days, and she allowed it to spread as she tapped Shepard's door to open. She felt tension leaving her body at the mere promise of her lover's body against hers, but it came crashing back with a vengeance when she finally registered the sight in front of her.

Shepard was _not_ sleeping. And she was certainly not working hard. She was _playing_. With Specialist Traynor, of all people.

Liara's lips tightened in an effort to keep her smile going as she descended the steps, teeth grinding together when Shepard sent only a smile and a nod her way before returning to banter playfully with Traynor. As if the Specialist was a close friend and not direct subordinate. When did that happen? And how long has it been going on? It was a while since Liara had made use of her carefully placed cameras in Shepard's room. And now, she found herself regretting it.

"…and the other doesn't have a smartass comm officer to keep her in line."

"Ooh, that's even better than the number of testicles punch line." Traynor said, making Shepard laugh. What the hell were they talking about? Deciding that it didn't matter, Liara stepped forward. Their little bonding session, or whatever _this_ was, was now officially over. Liara had plans with Shepard, and Traynor needed to leave. Immediately.

"I'm so glad you didn't run back to the lab, Traynor." Shepard said, leaning back a little.

Faltering only for a moment, Liara suddenly had to fight off a ridiculous urge to lean down and kiss her, maybe even force her tongue into Shepard's mouth and taste her. Maybe that would teach her how to properly greet her lover. Instead, she placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder, squeezing it a bit more than necessary and feeling almost disappointed when Shepard didn't react.

"Thanks, Commander. So, a rematch?" Traynor said, looking infuriatingly smug, a smile playing on her lips.

Liara wanted to wipe it off. And just like that, getting Traynor out of the room wasn't a priority anymore. Wasn't _enough_.

"I will take that challenge," she said quickly, something ghosting over her lips. Something that could be called a smile if it wasn't so cold and predatory. "If you don't mind, Shepard." She added as an afterthought, glancing at her lover, but turning away before she could respond.

Samantha's smile faltered a bit, but Shepard's didn't. If anything, her grin widened as she stood up.

"Not at all," she said. "In fact, I think I'm going to jump down to the mess for a cup of coffee while you two start. I need a little pick me up after that crushing defeat." She actually _winked_ at Traynor before turning to the door and Liara's expression darkened even further. She sat into Shepard's chair and licked her lips slowly, careful to keep her voice as close to normal as possible.

"Shall we begin, Specialist?" She almost whispered and Traynor sprang into action, after one last uncomfortable glance in her direction. Liara was glad.

_She should be uncomfortable. I'm going to destroy her._

It took only a couple of moments until they were set to go; a few well-practiced taps on the interface by the Specialist until the board glittered into its original form, two rows of figures settling in front each of the players.

_She has quite the nimble little fingers, doesn't she? Time to teach her to keep them to herself._

Liara leaned forward to make the first move, not saying a word but making sure to pin the Specialist with her eyes. A tingle of embarrassment spread through her chest, an indication that she was taking things too far, being ridiculous, but she squashed it down furiously and without mercy.

She was tired. Exhausted. Fed up with the war, her never-ending work, doing the right thing all the time and being rewarded with only more misery. But worst of all was being robbed of her time with Shepard now that she finally had her back. Especially when there was a constant stream of people trying to slither into her territory while she wasn't looking.

"Um…" Traynor started nervously after making a move, trying to cut the long silence and wincing when Liara fixed her with her eyes. She seemed like she wished she hadn't said anything, but was now determined to finish. "I didn't know you knew how to play chess, Doctor T'Soni."

Liara wasn't in the mood to explain herself. "I know all sorts of things, Specialist. And I excel in each and every one of them." _So maybe you should go play with someone your own size._ She left the last part unspoken, but she made sure her tone hinted at it strongly, pleased when Traynor focused on the game again, looking more nervous than ever as she started playing just a fraction faster.

Yes, there was always someone seeking Shepard's attention, trying to get more than what Liara was willing to share, which admittedly wasn't very much. But even just on the Normandy, she couldn't count how many inappropriate snippets of conversation she caught in her web. And out of all of those, Traynor was by far the worst. More covert than most, but that only made her more dangerous.

Liara made another quick move, seemingly defensive in nature when she was actually luring Traynor into a trap. She had done her research well the first time she saw the Specialist leaning just a little bit too close to Shepard, invading her personal space.

Traynor was an excellent player, true, but she was prone to attack impulsively if she got bored. It almost seemed like she preferred to take a risk of losing rather than to draw, playing for all or nothing, and Liara preyed on this weakness, concentrating completely on the game. Defeat was not an option. And if she was honest with herself, neither was winning by a small margin. She needed to demolish her opponent.

"The Commander sure got stuck in the mess hall, didn't she?" Traynor let out a strangled laugh, but it died quickly. "I mean, I understand she needed a break after I kicked her ass, but the game itself was pretty short. I was only here for half an hour." Her tone sounded a bit strange, almost apologetic, but when Liara looked up, Traynor's eyes were still on the board.

"Although, with her liberal understanding of the game, I'm surprised she lasted even that long." She laughed again, but Liara wasn't mollified.

"Actually, I find Shepard's stamina to be quite impressive. Although I don't expect you to know that, Specialist. Or that you ever will." Liara whispered, pulling another move as soon as Traynor finished hers, pleased when she caught her adversary shifting in her seat. Even more pleased that the game progressed exactly as she'd hoped. It would be over soon.

Traynor's hand hovered over one of her pawns then moved to her remaining bishop before finally clenching once and retreating. She hesitated before speaking. "I…I think there has been a…misunderstanding, Doctor. I…"

"I disagree." Liara interrupted her coolly, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands in her lap, a smile flickering over her features again. "I think I understand what you want very well. You're obviously not as adept as hiding your…hopes as you might think, Specialist."

Traynor flushed furiously. "I don't…That might have been true, in the beginning, but…" She swallowed thickly before continuing. "I wouldn't want you to see me as a threat when…"

Something in Liara snapped and she jumped forward in her seat, her voice dangerously low. "You are. _Not_. A threat. To me." She hissed, preparing to make herself absolutely clear just when she heard the doors open. She wiped her face clean of expression swiftly, a twitch crossing her features when she realized her hands were glowing softly. Clenching her jaw, she reined in her biotics.

"Your move, Specialist." She whispered when it was anything but. The game was already over.

"Oh, wow, you guys already progressed this far?" Shepard said as she approached, sitting on one of Liara's armrests. She curled one hand over Liara's shoulder and took a sip of her coffee with the other before she continued. "This is so out of my league." She said in awe. "I'm not even sure what's going on. Or what I'd do if I was playing."

It was all the invitation Liara needed. She grabbed Shepard's coffee, taking a sip before setting it on the table, then pulled the Commander into her lap without a warning. "Then why don't you take a closer look?" She said, fighting off a soft sigh as Shepard's weight settled in her lap, an arm brushing over her breast lightly but deliciously. It felt natural. Right.

And it only got better when she saw that both Shepard and Traynor blushed before looking down, embarrassed. She almost couldn't tell which blush she preferred. Almost.

She leaned back again while she waited for Traynor to get on with it, rubbing Shepard's lower back with one hand while the other moved to squeeze the middle of Shepard's thigh. She didn't have to wait long.

Traynor pushed one of her rooks forward, taking a knight but sealing her fate. Liara grinned and reached forward.

"Checkmate." She said, drinking in Traynor expression with gusto, moving her eyes away only to see the game ending animation - Traynor's holographic king throwing his crown to the floor, at her own king's feet.

A thrill of excitement shot down her spine, just when she heard Shepard's soft intake of breath. Her shoulders relaxed, sending a glimmer of dull pain through her body, and she realized how rigid they must have been.

"Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for the great game, Doctor." Traynor said, her eyes still downcast. "But it's getting late, so…I think I'll just…"

"Good night, Specialist." Liara jumped in before Shepard could get any bright ideas about stopping her. She did, however, move her hand a bit further on Shepard's thigh when Traynor looked their way, relishing the moment when her wannabe rival looked away so quickly she must have gotten whiplash.

She waited until the door closed behind Traynor before grabbing Shepard's collar and pulling her down in a deep kiss. She'd won and now it was time to take what was hers. She'd waited far too long already.

Liara pushed her tongue into Shepard's mouth, conquering it and forcing it into submission. At first she felt Shepard fighting her but then she seemed to catch the hint and retreat, apparently pleased to only coax Liara further inside, tempting her with an occasional skillful lick. But when she caught Liara's tongue between her lips and sucked at it lightly, humming in pure pleasure, Liara finally broke the kiss, moving away as she tried to steady her breathing. She couldn't lose control so easily.

"That was so sexy." Shepard murmured, a huge smile across her face as she moved to straddle Liara. A soft sigh left her lips when their bodies pressed together again and she nudged Liara's nose with her own before she continued. "You kicked her ass so easily. And I couldn't even touch her."

Liara decided to ignore the last bit – the image of Shepard touching Traynor hardly improving her mood – and focus on the first part. "It was easy once you knew what to look for. Plus, she seemed a bit nervous the whole time. Not quite concentrated." She grabbed Shepard's hips and ground them against herself, her lips already moving to nibble on Shepard's throat.

"Really? She seemed perfectly…Wait, you knew what to look for? Liara, did you _research_ her?" Shepard said, trying to infuse her voice with all the authority of the Savior of the Citadel, but the attempt fell through when she groaned at the mere suggestion of teeth on her pulse point. Liara smirked. Shepard always did have a very sensitive neck. She would bet Traynor didn't know that.

"I needed to understand the way she thinks, Shepard." She cut off, already moving back to claim Shepard's skin, even contemplating leaving a very visible mark, but Shepard's next words froze her in place.

"Whatever for?" She asked, genuinely perplexed. "But no matter the reason, I still think…" She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Wait…You cheated." She said, her eyes wide.

Liara pulled back, uncomfortable tightness filling her chest. She refused to examine it. "Hardly. I played my game like I always do – by using all of the information available to me. She did the same."

"But it wasn't the same, was it? You knew all about her and she didn't even have a hint to help her." When she saw Liara clench her jaw, Shepard laughed and lifted her hand to cup her lover's face gently. "Look, I'm not trying to blow this out of proportion. I just feel bad for Sam. She's a sweetheart and she was so happy when she beat me. To think that she lost so completely without even a chance…"

Something wicked prickled behind Liara's eyes and she shut them for a moment to steady herself. And there was the root of the problem, wasn't it? The truth she refused to examine, to dwell on.

Sam _was_ a sweetheart. An adorable scientist who often said the wrong thing before she grew to feel comfortable around the crew. A woman who owed Shepard her life. Who developed feelings for her Commander long before she had the courage to talk about them.

The whole bloody thing hit so close to home that it was unbearable. Insufferable to think about how much Liara herself had changed from her very similar beginnings, how far she'd fallen.

She _would_ cheat for Shepard. She would threaten, and blackmail, and extort, and even kill, if it made Shepard even a fraction safer. And she had done all of those things.

How long until Shepard sees her for what she's become? How long until she notices blood on her hands and decides that that wasn't what she'd signed up for? How long until she's left in the dust for someone like the person she'd once been? Liara swallowed thickly, raising her chin in defiance.

"You're taking her side?" She asked softly, dangerously.

"No, of course not." Shepard said, her features softening as she leaned further into Liara, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Without letting her lover finish, Liara swirled their chair around until it faced the bed, then pushed Shepard up. "Get up." She said, forcing Shepard to obey and ignoring the confusion in her eyes. She forced a smile. "And take off your clothes. You deserve to be punished for turning your back on me." Her voice wavered a bit on the last part, and it seemed Shepard had noticed it. She smiled back, yes, but she seemed unconvinced even though she didn't try to press further.

That would have to be enough.

The boots were the first to go. Leaning back in her chair, Liara crossed her legs and placed her hands on the armrests, prepared to enjoy the show. Hoping that having Shepard obey her without question would soothe the growing anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her.

Fingering the edge of her shirt for a moment, Shepard finally gripped it firmly and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion, her hair cascading on her shoulders as she dropped her shirt to the floor. Next, she moved her hands to her belt, unbuckling it with sure fingers before pushing her pants down slowly, only to then kick them away in a matter of seconds. Left standing in her underwear, she hesitated for a couple of moments, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks and almost stealing Liara's breath away. She was absolutely stunning – her smooth pale skin bathed in the soft blue glow from the aquarium on one side, and her lamp contrasting it beautifully from the other. And she was all Liara's.

_For now_ , she added despite herself in her mind. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the thought away.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Shepard." Liara said, not a hint of mercy in her voice. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed." _No; after everything we've done together, there's no way you could be._

"I'm not! I don't have a problem with stripping; I'm a soldier for God's sake." Shepard defended and placed her hands awkwardly on her hips. "It's just that…You sitting there, completely dressed, all cold and evaluating. Trust me, it's not embarrassment." She waved her hands at Liara before smiling sheepishly. "I just think there should at least be some music if you expect me to go all the way."

"Not with the way you dance, Shepard." Liara said, careful to lace her voice with boredom before continuing. "Now, stop teasing or I'm going to tear your underwear off with my biotics and that will be the gentlest thing I do tonight."

Shooting her a dirty look but not wasting another second, Shepard sprang into motion, reaching behind to unclasp her bra before slipping it off her shoulders. Her nipples tightened when Liara lowered her eyes to her breasts, but she dropped her hands to her panties without another word, as instructed.

For a moment it seemed like she was going to just push them down, but then a wicked grin curled her lips and she turned around slowly. Arching her back to give Liara the best possible view she bent over, taking her panties with her and exposing herself completely. And more importantly - enjoying it without even a hint of modesty.

An exaggerated weave of her hips - left and right as the cloth travelled down her smooth, firm thighs - completed the motion, and when she came back up, Liara could tell that she was feeling giddy with herself just by the position of her shoulders. Liara's hands gripped the armrests furiously, wanting nothing more than to jump forward and throw her lover on the bed, straddling her face without mercy. Instead, she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to focus.

"So wet after just taking off your clothes, Commander? I barely even touched you yet." She said shamelessly, as if her own panties weren't suffering already. She shuffled a little in her seat, pleased when a bit of tension sneaked into Shepard's posture. "Is that really all it takes for you to ruin your pretty little panties?"

Shepard inhaled softly before turning around to look at Liara. An expression flew over her features, half understanding - half something too quick to discern, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course not." Shepard said, her voice a bit deeper than usual as she locked eyes with Liara. "Stripping wasn't the reason. I got wet because you were watching me." The tightness in Liara's chest loosened a bit at her words, but Shepard wasn't done yet. "Watching me like you wanted to fuck me _raw_. Until I'd have to beg you to stop because I couldn't take it anymore." She whispered, her flush spreading all the way to her chest. Liara gritted her teeth together, her breath flying out of her chest with a soft, barely audible growl. She couldn't sit still any longer.

Shooting up from her chair, she closed the distance between them in two quick steps, reveling in Shepard's moan when their bodies connected.

"What have I just said about teasing me?" She murmured, only a couple of inches from Shepard's lips but refusing to take them yet, choosing instead to enjoy the quickness of Shepard's breath and the heat of her body as she waited for her response.

"I can't help it, Liara." Shepard said, lifting her hand to cup Liara's face, her fingers tickling along the edge of Liara's jaw. "I got so wet just thinking about you pinning me against the wall. Bending me over something. Anything. Even now, I have to stop myself from rubbing my breasts against your lab coat." She stopped for a heartbeat before continuing. "It feels so rough against my nipples, Liara." She whispered softly, like she was sharing a secret. "I only wish…I wish you were wearing your armor. Because I want to feel all those buckles dig into me when you fuck me."

Her patience vanishing in an instant, Liara slammed her lips to Shepard's and ground their hips together almost painfully, swallowing Shepard's moan as she deepened the kiss.

She wasn't inclined to be gentle. She bit down on Shepard's lip after a few sharp nibbles, so hard she almost drew blood, at the same time digging her fingers into Shepard's supple flesh. Shepard didn't seem to mind, instead only melting further into Liara, even when her legs started growing weak, her moan smothered by Liara's invading tongue.

Wrapping one gloved hand around Shepard's waist to hold her up, Liara broke the kiss as her other hand ghosted over Shepard's stomach all the way to her pussy. She dragged her gloved fingers through Shepard's wetness to coat them - careful to avoid her clit - before moving them a bit further to prod at Shepard's entrance, hovering for a moment just to tease before pushing inside savagely.

Already darkened by desire, Shepard's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Liara's fingers stretching her deliciously as they slipped into her pussy in one smooth thrust. She let out a shuddering breath when they pulled out only to slam back inside, leaning her forehead against Liara's, already painting her lover's palm with her wetness.

Liara's eyes wandered down to look between them, entranced by the sight of her hand moving between Shepard's thighs, loving the way Shepard's breasts - already heaving with desire - shuddered each time she drove into Shepard.

She was glad when the Commander wrapped her hands around her neck for balance, but her chest swelled with affection when her lover didn't even try to unzip her. Between this and her earlier words, there was no doubt Shepard understood exactly what she needed tonight, if not why. And she was so eager to give it.

So when she felt Shepard tightening around her fingers, pulling her in, it was even more difficult to refrain from grinding her palm against her lover's clit. She had to have complete control tonight. And that definitely meant control over Shepard's pleasure.

Giving Shepard one last wiggle of her fingers, she withdrew without warning. And even though she let out a needy mewl when she realized what happened, Shepard didn't complain. Not even when Liara lifted her gloved, soaked fingers to her lips before speaking.

"Clean me up."

Shepard took a moment to steady herself, a shaky breath escaping her when the command broke through her haze. Licking her lips in preparation, her tongue a vivid pink against the red of her swollen lips, she locked her eyes with Liara's as she leaned forward.

Without pause, she descended on Liara's fingers, taking them inside in one long dip of her head and then sucking firmly when they finally rested against her tongue, her eyes darkening further when she saw Liara swallowing thickly, unable to look away.

_Oh, Goddess, the heat alone_ , Liara thought absently, her eyes lowering to Shepard's mouth, not wanting to miss a second of the delicious sight. The Commander only waggled her tongue a bit before inching back, her cheeks hollowed as she pulled hungrily on Liara's fingers. Bringing one of her hands to Liara's wrist, she held it firmly as she released the fingers with a wet pop, then circled her tongue around the tips, chuckling when she saw the enthralled look on Liara's face.

It was a mistake.

Liara tensed, snapping out of Shepard's spell, irritated that she lost herself so quickly. Seeing Shepard like this - the Commander lowering her head to take her inside, her eyes feverish even as she submitted - was more than enough to make her knees wobble. And that was before Liara entertained the idea of rushing to the nightstand to grab a toy and equipping herself, giving Shepard a chance to really demonstrate her skill. The mere image of Shepard's head bobbing up and down between her thighs threatened to undo her.

Newfound determination filling her, Liara decided to shelf the idea for later as a wicked inspiration warmed her cheeks again. She waited until Shepard took her inside one more time, and then, just as the Commander started drawing back – that insufferable smug look still in her eyes – Liara grabbed her neck and forced her gloved fingers back inside.

Shepard let out a smothered yelp, choking a bit when Liara retreated briefly only to invade again, her fingers rigid and unforgiving. Shepard's cheeks darkened with heated embarrassment as she did her best to relax and surrender to the onslaught, and Liara watched the Commander closing her eyes briefly, obviously mortified as she slurped around her lover's fingers.

Liara licked her lips, satisfied that her dominance was reestablished, before yanking her fingers out and stepping away. Shepard wavered on her feet for a moment, like she'd just stepped on land after spending months on the ocean, breathing heavily but waiting for instruction unmoving.

"On the bed. Now." Liara said, enjoying the view for a moment as Shepard turned around and crawled on top of the bed without a word. It seemed that all of her cockiness left her, leaving only obedience behind.

While Liara went to the nightstand and grabbed the toy, the Commander hesitated for a moment, until she finally settled on her hands and knees, facing away from the aquarium but offering herself perfectly to her lover.

Turning to jump on the bed, Liara froze in her tracks when she took in the scene in front of her. She'd already planned to veto Shepard's first position just to teach her a lesson, no matter what the Commander chose, but this…this was tempting. Almost perfect, in fact.

"Not quite, Shepard." She husked finally and, placing the dildo on the small of Shepard's back, pushed the Commander down until she lay sprawled on the bed.

_Yes, this is it._

She wanted, needed, Shepard to be completely under her control, until she was so pressed down by Liara's weight above her that she couldn't even move an inch away. Until all she could do was shiver and just _take_ anything Liara decided to give her. A tingle of excitement shot straight to Liara's clit as the image flitted through her mind, and she hurried to unzip her lab coat, her hands shaking slightly.

When she finally managed to lower the zipper, she pushed her lab coat apart only to start working on her pants, not bothering to take anything off. There was no time. Shepard was waiting for her, soaking wet and open and submissive, and Liara couldn't take another second of delay before claiming her.

She pushed her pants and panties a bit down and away wildly, desperate to equip herself as soon as possible, sighing when the round end of the toy sunk into her, more out of relief than out of pleasure. The other end stuck out from her unzipped pants like a cock and she gripped it as she positioned herself behind Shepard, inhaling sharply when the sensory transmitters connected and she felt her own fingers along the length. They had only bought it recently and she hadn't had the chance to wear it yet, but now that she did… She worked the shaft a couple of times, running her hand up and down slowly but firmly, and her mouth opened in wonder as heat spread from her center all the way to her toes. She couldn't wait until she felt Shepard enveloping the toy, enveloping her, and pulling her inside.

She'd just placed a firm hand on Shepard's hip, coaxing a series of twitches and a soft groan out of the Commander, when an idea lanced through her mind, dirty and magnificent. Filthy, but so fucking tempting that Liara felt her pussy clench almost painfully at the mere thought of going through with it.

Struggling with herself as she tried to decide what to do, she saw Shepard getting restless beneath her, no doubt thinking she was being teased. Liara steeled herself, grabbing their smallest pillow and pushing it beneath Shepard's hips, elevating them a bit.

She couldn't hesitate. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to stake her claim. Not now, when she had already come so far. Everyone needed to know exactly where they stood.

Leaning a bit forward, she traced her hand down Shepard's spine in apology before turning on her omnitool and accessing her favorite camera. The one mounted on the wall right across the aquarium, at the same height as the bed. Setting up a video stream with a couple of taps, she sent the link to Specialist Traynor quickly, before she could change her mind.

_She's bound to check her mail before sleep. And then she'll know who Shepard belongs to. She'll have no choice but to back away._

Emboldened by her own thoughts, she grabbed the shaft again and moved forward, positioning it so it prodded gently against Shepard's entrance. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly forward, steel in her eyes.

Her heart thundering in her chest, Liara pushed her hips forward, sharing her lover's shudder when the tight ring of muscle gave under the pressure and the head of her cock sunk into the Commander. _Goddess_ , she thought absently when she felt all that silky heat fluttering around her, beckoning her inside. The feeling always floored her, but this time it felt both deliciously familiar and enticingly foreign. _Absolutely perfect._

She allowed herself a moment to relish it but then, with a hint of remorse, she realized she would have to pull back. She started retreating slowly, reluctantly, and then heard Shepard let out an involuntary whimper, quickly muffled when the Commander buried her head into the sheets. Liara smirked for the camera, still not looking away, possessiveness blooming in her chest. She let it spread unchecked, this time not even trying to put a leash on it. _Oh Shepard…I'm going to make you squeal and mewl and keen for me until you're hoarse and I'm going to make her hear each and every pleading sound you make. But I still have to pull back first._

She didn't want to, but she had no choice. In her hurry she forgot to grab the lube, and she was damned if she'd go rummaging for it now. It probably wouldn't be necessary, anyway. Shepard was so dripping wet she already painted the poor pillow beneath her with her juices. The stain was still spreading, especially when Liara's cock popped out, accompanied by Shepard's newest breathless sigh. Liara smirked again, finally lowering her head to truly appreciate the scene in front of her. Maybe she'd make Shepard lick the mess she made once they were done - kneel down and suck the pillowcase clean – and share that image with the Specialist, too. It was a pity Traynor missed the beginning, but Liara would make sure she still got an eyeful.

She grabbed Shepard's hips firmly with both hands, digging her fingers into her lover's flesh, then pushed forward again, stopping mercilessly when the toy dipped only an inch further than the last time before withdrawing once more. She repeated the motion a couple of times, each thrust sinking just a bit deeper as Shepard trembled beneath her in an effort to stay still and silent, not increasing her pace or force of her thrusts, determined to carefully wet the dildo before she could fuck the Commander just as thoroughly.

It was difficult. She bit her lower lip, her body almost painfully tense, as she fought not to just plunge inside and take what was hers. But she couldn't risk even a moment of discomfort for Shepard. Not now.

She'd just rocked her hips forward again, a little more than halfway inside, when she heard Shepard speak, her voice gravelly but still muffled by the sheets.

"Oh, my God, Liara…Please…I can take it, just…Please just fuck me." Liara shivered with delight, planning to glance at the camera again, when her eyes caught Shepard's hand moving down, beneath herself.

She surged forward quickly, grabbing it firmly before forcing it up and next to Shepard's head as she leaned over the Commander, covering her with her body, but careful to keep her hips high, the toy still halfway out. She squeezed the Commander wrist tightly, then reached out with her other hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She pulled it back, forcing Shepard's face up before whispering into her ear.

"You're not allowed to come until I give you permission, my love. And you're certainly not allowed to touch yourself like a wanton, out of control little slut." Shepard twitched as if slapped at the last word, but Liara felt her pussy squeeze the strapon even harder. She toyed with the idea of a shallow meld, just to see what her lover was thinking, but discarded it almost immediately. It was too soon. Instead, she weaved her hips in an agonizing slow circle, enjoying Shepard's quick shuddering exhale.

"Jesus Christ, Liara… What has gotten into you tonight?" Shepard whispered, but Liara ignored her, continuing her own line of thought.

"But I might indulge you if you ask really nicely." She hissed into Shepard's ear again, her knees spreading a bit wider to help keep her balance. The temptation to just bury herself into Shepard was so strong she doubted she would have been able to hold off even if Shepard refused to obey. But, seeing the state Shepard was in – even further gone than Liara herself – left no doubt of the outcome.

"So why don't you repeat what you mumbled into the sheets before?" Liara continued, heat trickling down her thighs when she thought about the picture they painted for Traynor. "Why don't you beg me to fuck you again?"

 

*******

 

 

_I should turn it off._

Traynor bit her lip, a sudden urge to look around lancing through her again, needing to make sure that she was alone. Even though she knew both of her roommates got stuck with the night shift. Even though she checked the same thing half a dozen times already, terrified that she might be caught.

_I should definitely turn it off then_ , she thought again absently, her dark eyes growing even darker as her pupils dilated so wide they almost swallowed the ring of brown. But no matter how many times she tried to force herself to stop, she just couldn't look away.

The sight in front of her was…unbelievable. Doctor T'Soni was kneeling behind Shepard, fully dressed but strapped, and it was obvious by the weave of her hips that she was teasing Shepard with shallow thrusts. Traynor always thought that the Doctor was beautiful, in an aloof and detached sort of way, but tonight she was looking more stunning and deadly than ever, her face stripped of her polite mask and brimming with tightly restrained lust as she drove herself into Shepard, inch by agonizingly slow inch.

And Shepard, dear God! Traynor would never forget the moment Doctor pulled the Commander's head back and made her look forward. Traynor flinched in her seat as if struck by lightning, a strangled sound escaping her already gaping mouth when it seemed like their eyes connected.

But then again, Shepard always had an uncontrollable effect on her.

Traynor brought her thighs together, first squeezing lightly and then swearing when her pussy clenched with obvious need, still unable to tear her eyes away from her terminal.

Shouldn't she be feeling something more? Something other than the uncontrollable flood of arousal as she watched her crush with another woman, about to get pounded and loving every second of it? But as Samantha searched her feelings, she found she felt no jealousy. And truth be told, she'd already made tentative peace with it, tried to move on when she saw that Shepard already had someone.

But now that Liara sent her this, probably meant as a warning sign as if the chess game wasn't enough, the game changed. And Traynor decided to take it as a gift instead, out of defiance if not anything else.

She squirmed in her seat again, afraid she might soak through her panties and her light sleeping shorts and paint the chair beneath her. She let her eyes slide from Liara's obviously smug expression to linger over Shepard's form, her pulse hammering wildly in her clit, tightening her chest and shortening her breath. Her nails dug into her palms with the effort to stay still, to stop herself from burying her hands inside her panties. She couldn't remember the last time she had any release.

No privacy to be found in her own bedroom. None even in the showers. And her shifts were the stuff of frustrated nightmares. Working with Shepard every day – with the Commander's velvety voice thrumming deep in her chest each time they spoke, an accidental brush of hand enough to make her blush and, worst of all, the tickle of Shepard's breath on her neck when she beckoned the Commander over to the console to show her something. And Traynor found herself actually yearning for the contact - no matter how minute or unsatisfying - starting a conversation each time the Commander passed by.

" _Why don't you beg me to fuck you again?"_

The sentence tore through Traynor's haze and slammed into her chest, only to trickle heat down to her lower stomach and then lower still. She licked her lips, her battle with control broken.

_I should turn it off, but I won't._

She'd tortured herself fantasizing about taking the Commander like this on more than one occasion, a sordid drop in the ocean of images of Shepard taking control of _her_. And now, seeing it actually happen… _A gift, indeed. Thank you, Doctor._

She watched Shepard trying to gather herself; took in the glazed eyes, the parted, swollen lips and the strained column of her neck. She was magnificent. Perfect. _Just like I knew she would be._

Slipping one hand beneath her panties, Traynor lifted her leg on the table and leaned back a bit in her chair, a soft sigh escaping her when she found her wetness with her fingers and brought it to her clit; the unforgiving ache thrumming through her pussy made a tiny bit more bearable when she started brushing it.

_So this is what she sounds like when she's close. This is what she looks like._

Branding the image into her memory, Traynor dragged her other hand to her pussy too, not hesitating a moment before plunging two fingers deep inside, her eyes fixed on Shepard's, letting herself believe for a moment that Shepard knew that she was watching, that she wanted her to see.

_Let's come together, Commander. For the first and last time._


	2. Chapter 2

"So why don't you repeat what you mumbled into the sheets before?" Liara continued, heat trickling down her thighs when she thought about the picture they painted for Traynor. "Why don't you beg me to fuck you again?"

A strangled sound tore its way past Shepard's lips, and Liara relished in it. Releasing Shepard's hair and moving her hand to the base of her lover's jaw, she curved her fingers around the Commander's throat to hold her head up as she waited for her response.

"Liara, please…" Shepard rasped, her voice rough and uncertain, like she had forgotten how to speak and was now trying to remember. "I need you inside of me. I can't take it anymore." She said weakly, her tone pleading, but Liara wasn't satisfied yet. Shepard licked her lips before continuing.

"Can't you see how wet I am for you, my love?" Liara's fingers tightened around Shepard's throat, her heart swelling at the gentleness in her lover's voice, but what she heard next conjured a completely different reaction and made her pussy throb almost painfully. "It hurts to stay still, Liara. So please fuck me. Use me in any way you like. Stick your cock anywhere you want. I'm yours. Completely." The last part came as a whisper but it transformed into a high-pitched yelp when Liara pulled back a fraction only to slam inside furiously, burying herself inside Shepard in one smooth thrust, until her zipper bit into Shepard's skin and their bodies finally connected.

A loud, broken moan pierced through the room and Liara clenched her fists, realizing that it was hers. _I was supposed to make her scream_ , she thought, her mind feeling dizzy and scattered. She took a moment to steady her trembling elbow and knees, securing her position, before she started pulling back, trying to get a grip on her quickly vanishing control.

It was too much. All of it. Her clothes felt suffocating against her sensitive skin, her nipples so hard they were almost visible under three layers of clothing. She could feel the delicious heat of Shepard's body as she covered her with her weight. But the sensation was no match for the scalding silkiness that enveloped her cock, rippling around her and pulling her inside.

"Again." She growled, when she was confident her voice wouldn't break. "Say it again." Not having the patience to wait for a response this time, she pushed back inside, making sure that she brushed over Shepard's upper wall, making them both shudder in pleasure.

"Yours." Shepard croaked breathlessly, between moans, her throat vibrating against Liara's fingers. Liara flexed them before tightening her hold again, her thoughts muddled as pleasure built in her stomach, thick and heavy. She knew she couldn't last long like this before it got painful, but she didn't want to meld yet. Didn't want this to end. Not until she was ready. She increased her rhythm, not able to stop herself, her cock sliding in and out of Shepard's pussy easily.

"Oh God, yes!" Shepard continued when Liara rocked into her again, stretching her deliciously as her cock stroked her insides. "Just like that, Liara. Oh, God, just like that."

Liara's chest heaved against Shepard's back as she granted her lover's wish, increasing her pace even further. There was no finesse in her movements now, only brute force as she hammered into Shepard, her rhythm so fast that her cock was almost a burning, everlasting presence in her lover's pussy. _This is it_ , she thought, aroused beyond reason, as she sunk her teeth into Shepard's neck to keep from grunting like an animal. _This is exactly what I wanted. What I needed._

To fuck Shepard so roughly that the Commander was reduced to a mindless, shaking mess, teetering on the edge of oblivion. Until all thoughts, all sensation, all _others_ were banished from her mind and her pussy was the aching, burning center of the Commander's universe. And in the center of her uncontrollable need was Liara herself.

She heard Shepard yelp when she bit her and she basked in her lover's pleasure like it was her own, even without the meld. She kept her furious pace, her limbs trembling and sweat misting her temples, focused on how incredible it felt to be buried so deep inside, with all that wet heat fluttering and clenching around her. Shepard had gotten so tight it was getting difficult to pull away. _She doesn't want to let go_. Liara almost smiled before realization hit her and she froze. _Fluttering. Clenching. So tight I can't even…Oh, no_.

For a moment, time seemed to stop, both of them incredibly rigid in their stillness, tense beyond belief. Then Liara pushed off the bed wildly, jumping of Shepard and yanking her cock out so viciously that it made a pop, but still unlucky enough to brush Shepard's upper wall one more time.

It was too late for a retreat. By the time Liara sat on her feet weakly behind Shepard, breathless and disoriented, the Commander was already shaking and twisting as she rode out her orgasm, empty but undeterred. Liara watched her, incredulous, the cool air almost a presence around her aching cock, and her eyes fell between Shepard's legs.

The pillow she left beneath Shepard was now bunched up, rising so high that one end was lifted to the perfect height to brush against Shepard's clit. Liara's expression darkened. _She maneuvered it with her thighs. She ground herself against it. Even when I forbade it... she rubbed herself like a…_

Liara clenched her jaw, reaching a decision just when Shepard's trembles stilled and the Commander rolled her hips down one more time. It seemed like a yet another act of defiance, but it didn't matter.

_She will atone. I will make her._

Liara waited until Shepard's breathing slowed down again, folding her hands in her lap as she steadied her own breath; a picture of control and graceful dignity irrevocably ruined by the rock hard, glistening cock rising from her pants and pointing to the ceiling. She didn't care. She watched Shepard patiently, letting her frustration and irritation wash over her in a dangerous cocktail, releasing a breath when she saw Shepard roll around to the head of the bed, all languid limbs as her head almost hit the pillows.

"That was exquisite, Liara." Shepard drawled, looking at her with half lidded eyes, a huge smile stretching her lips. It dimmed a bit when she caught the look on Liara's face. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't plan it, I swear, but when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't help but take it. I was so…desperate for it." She threw a crooked self-deprecating smile Liara's way. "I ruined the whole scene, didn't I?"

Is that what she thought of tonight? That this was just a game; Liara's silly fantasy to be fulfilled then forgotten about when it was all over? She knew that Shepard had fantasized about this as well because she caught glimpses of her submissive side during their melds, but the Commander always seemed to think of it as carefree role-play, a simple way to spice up their love life. Nothing serious that would have a real impact on their relationship.

But this was far from simple for Liara and certainly not a game. Tonight, she'd built everything on the wobbly foundation of Shepard's complete obedience when the Commander had no idea what was actually happening. She'd been glad for it earlier tonight, relieved that her weakness wouldn't be exposed, but now she regretted her choice. Especially when she knew that Shepard would give her anything if she'd just told the truth.

Now it was too late. Shepard had already twisted out of her control and, even worse, did so right for Traynor to see. She would have to pay for that. _If she can't control her pleasure, then I just won't let her have any._

"Liara?" Shepard called out, seemingly worried about the prolonged silence. She scooted up a bit more until her back was half propped up by the pillows before continuing. "I really _am_ sorry. Why don't you come here and I'll make it up to you?" She said, opening her legs so wide her knees almost rested against the sheets. She dragged one hand to her pussy and then spread it with her fingers and Liara had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from jumping forward. _Just stick to the plan. Don't let her tempt you._

She schooled her face into cold indifference, a lesson she learned and perfected in her childhood and, until now, reserved for her mother's endless social functions. But what she said next was as far removed from that part of her past as possible. "Close your legs, Shepard. I wouldn't fuck you right now even if you begged me to do it."

She watched with a sadistic thrill as Shepard's expression fell and her thighs slapped together with a loud smack, out of self-protective reflex rather than any rational thought. _Good_ , she thought as she locked her eyes with Shepard. _She understands now._ _This little game is far from over._

Leaning forward, Liara crawled over to Shepard on her hands and knees, her eyes fluttering as her cock bobbed around but never losing contact with Shepard's. She straightened her lover's knees, then straddled her right beneath her breasts, bringing her cock barely an inch away from Commander's lips. Shepard glanced at it, still looking a bit dazed, before looking up at Liara again.

Her pulse quickening at the sight and the feel of Shepard's breath on her, Liara shimmied a bit as she pushed her pants and panties down a little, wishing she'd taken them off earlier. It didn't matter now. She was too far gone to care. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, she palmed her hands around the base of the toy, creating a ring around it with her fingers. It was wet, her own juices irreversibly mixed with Shepard's. It was an oddly comforting thought.

She spared one last thought for Traynor and the view she was going to get and that was enough to swallow any of her remaining patience. She exhaled shakily and said the words she never expected would leave her lips.

"Suck my cock, Shepard."

Liara watched as the Commander licked her lips in preparation, her eyes fixed on the dripping wet cock before her. Shepard waited for a moment, not out of hesitation, but in an attempt to tease Liara with the possibility of disobeying. When she was finally satisfied in the knowledge that she only stepped on the line of Liara's patience but didn't cross it, she dipped her head a bit and extended her tongue to give the tip of Liara's cock one swift lick.

Even though she'd been expecting contact with bated breath, Liara still jerked when she felt the wet heat of Shepard's tongue against her. She stifled a curse when Shepard moved back a bit immediately after, only to lick her lips again and spread her own juices over them, letting out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure and making Liara wait. Again.

Making her twitch in frustration. _Again_.

"Do you really enjoy tasting yourself on me that much?" Liara hissed, her patience almost nonexistent. Shepard must have known she was past teasing point but she still continued to do it! Out of what, exactly? Sick curiosity - to see how far she could get without Liara completely losing it? Or just habit, because she was so used to pushing and prodding everyone until they gave her what she wanted? Well, whatever it was, she was awfully close to being tied to the bed, spread eagle and helpless, and then being left there for a couple of hours. Until she was in a more _obliging_ mood. "If that's it, Shepard, you better wrap your lips around me right now. Before I change my mind and deny you the privilege."

Shepard looked up at her, smug as that infuriating grin spread across her face again, apparently getting the response she wanted. _You stubborn, incredibly exasperating…_

Liara started silently but didn't get very far before a groan broke her train of thought as Shepard leaned forward and enveloped the head of Liara's cock with her soft lips, sucking it into the silky wetness of her mouth. She undulated her tongue beneath the tip of the toy a couple of times before pulling back and lashing the tip with it, making Liara grab the base more firmly to keep it still.

Liara watched, broken breaths escaping her, as Shepard's tongue circled the head of her cock, rasping over it and making her tremble with the effort of not just sinking forward and taking what she wanted. This was just the beginning; she had to remind herself, a taste of what she really wanted, but it was all it took to reignite all the scorching need she felt before. And it was back with a vengeance.

Without any warning, Shepard dipped forward again and took almost half of the toy inside, seemingly determined to not let Liara set the rhythm, not even letting her know what to expect. But this time, Liara couldn't find it in herself to complain. She shivered when she felt Shepard's tongue cradling her length, lips carefully drawn over teeth to make sure that she didn't even get a hint of discomfort, only pure, distilled pleasure as Shepard pulled back fluidly and then sunk forward without a pause.

Liara stared, mesmerized by the sight in front of her as much as the sensation of being serviced so skillfully. She let her eyes wander – from the dark, naked look in Shepard's eyes as she worked the shaft, over the flush spreading across her nose and cheeks, and finally to the way her lips wrapped around her length, swallowing it only to release it a moment later, wet and glistening.

Moans tore out of her throat, softly but uncontrollably, the need to meld building at the back of her mind as Shepard continued to pleasure her. She was taking almost all of her now, her breath hot on Liara's fingers as she slid forward, taking her cock wetly, sloppily, and then pulling back, sucking it furiously as her cheeks hollowed.

The sight was incredible.

Her thighs trembling with need, Liara clenched her fists, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Dizzy with pleasure, she caught herself wishing that she had a visor on her, wanting to record every delicious second of the experience from the perfection of her point of view, before she remembered. _Traynor!_ The thought lanced through her hazy mind and she shivered when Shepard descended on her once more, her back arching in pleasure.

Under Shepard's merciless onslaught, she'd forgotten, but now…The thought of Traynor watching them – Shepard's head bobbing between her thighs, Liara's moans interrupted only by sucking, slurping noises – sent Liara's mind reeling and she clenched around the round end inside of her so tightly she knew she would have come right then and there if they were already melded. The pleasure of being sucked off by Shepard, of being watched as the Commander blew her, was too much for her self control and Liara started opening her thoughts. Hesitant to let go of the pleasure yet, even though restraint already started to hurt, she reached out to brush softly against Shepard's mind, prolonging the moment as much as she could.

Letting out a weak keen, she watched as Shepard increased her pace. Her face twisted in agony, she groaned when Shepard hummed around her cock, the Commander's eyes fluttering shut for a moment, her expression completely enraptured but her fluid movement unbroken as her shoulder flexed and relaxed periodically. What is she…

Liara blinked, confused for a moment before she froze, suspicion lancing through her. Not caring for Shepard's comfort, she swung around, making her lover lose her rhythm as Liara's cock slid out of her mouth almost completely. Only the head stayed inside when Liara twisted her hips and it poked the inside of Shepard's cheek, its outline unmistakable. Liara didn't care about any of it.

_She is touching herself. Again._ Liara watched for a moment, struck speechless, as Shepard's fingers slid in and out of her pussy. They only went inside to the second knuckle but Shepard compensated by adding a third finger and then ramming her hand so firmly she made a wet sucking sound each time she impaled herself. And she showed no intention of stopping.

Liara turned back to stare at Shepard, incredulous. _She is hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. Each time you've think you got her collared and leashed, she pulls something like this._ It was unbelievable how slippery she was. _Is this how the Council feels all the time?_

It was obvious Shepard guessed what she thought. "I'm Commander – fucking – Shepard," she started, her breath hot and labored, matching Liara's own. "Savior of the Citadel. Scourge of the Reapers. Cycle – Breaker. I can fucking touch myself if I want to." Her tone was a weird mix of arrogance and petulance. It was also completely ridiculous, considering she spoke around Liara's cock, her lips closing sloppily around it when she reached the 'b' in breaker. To think she'd attempt to be authoritative, as if her cheek wasn't stretched obscenely…

Almost despite herself, Liara felt a swell of affection so strong that her chest felt hot as it brimmed with it. This was how it was supposed to be. It was fitting. "I know your knees don't bend so easily, my love." She started, almost gently. _This is even better. After all, my bondmate would never succumb to just anyone, with only the lightest push._ "But you _will_ bend to me. You will do exactly as I say. And you will stop touching yourself right now." _I will make you surrender each scrap of your pride and control to me and it will be all the more delicious for all your squirming to escape my leash. Once the Reapers are dealt with, we will have all the time in the world, my love._

She grinned wolfishly when Shepard leaned back a bit, as if to escape, because both of them knew that it wasn't a real possibility. There was a teasing twinkle in Shepard's eye even when she spoke with a firm tone, obvious challenge in her voice. "Make me."

Liara's pussy pulsed once as she spread her knees a little wider to release her hold on Shepard's arms beneath her. Then, she raised one hand to grab Shepard's jaw from beneath, securing it in place. When Shepard twitched and brought her hands up to Liara's thighs - one of them making a wet slapping sound - it was an obvious attempt to gain some control over what was to come and Liara laughed.

_Just where I want you, Shepard._

With a flash of biotics, she slammed Shepard's wrists to the headboard, immobilizing her completely. She let a moment pass, to give Shepard the time to realize how helpless she truly was before reaching out with her other hand and threading her fingers through the Commander's hair.

"Relax, my love." She started, weaving her hips so that the head of her cock rubbed across Shepard's tortured, swollen lips. "Trust me, it's for your own benefit. This is going to take a while." She whispered finally and plunged forward.

The moment the tip of her cock nudged Shepard's throat, they both froze, a deep shiver shaking them both to the core. To Liara, it seemed like the intense pleasure of burying herself almost completely inside Shepard's hot, welcoming mouth wiped all thoughts from her head. And then when they returned, they were scattered, torn, and falling apart further by each passing second.

As she rocked her hips mindlessly back and forward, her pace increasing slowly, almost lazily, everything seemed to fall away to be forgotten. Traynor, the camera recording, the soft ache in her knees – all left behind until Shepard was all that was left. It was an almost perfect mirror image of what she had planned, and it felt incredible.

She tightened her fingers around Shepard's tense jaw, clenched them around a fistful of silky hair, her hips relentless, mindless in their fluid motion. She lowered her eyes to Shepard's, an almost painful pleasure lancing through her when they connected, and she increased her pace, the roll of her hips languid as it started all the way from her shoulders and then spread like a wave until she buried her cock into Shepard's mouth once more.

Soundless, irregular breaths left her too-tight lungs as her movements slowly became jerky, unpredictable. She had no idea how much time had passed but she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Her biotics flashed wildly, both around Shepard's wrists and all over her own body and while before the buzz felt tingly and arousing, now it felt like a thousand little pinpricks against her painfully sensitive skin.

The need to meld flared in her mind, scalding hot and unforgiving, and she tightened her fist in Shepard's hair savagely, trying to resist as long as she could, even as her body started shaking and tears of frustration blurred her vision.

When she felt a graze of teeth against the underside of her cock; a warning from Shepard that she was being too rough, she was so far gone that even that sent a series of twitches through her needy pussy, making her hips tremble wildly. Not even trying to still them, she abandoned their rocking motion and instead pulled Shepard' mouth onto herself with her hands.

This way, it was even worse, and Liara whimpered as the sensation assaulted her senses only to pool down low in her stomach, thrumming for release. Her arms painfully straight and rigid, she pulled Shepard back and forth without mercy, using her as a toy to get herself off, this time even angling Shepard's head a bit as she forced it on herself.

She blinked to clear her vision; to see if that was too much for her lover, relief flooding her chest when Shepard seemed to go with it, completely relaxed and trusting. Her eyes were shut and her breath erratic, yes, but the Commander made no move to escape, surrendering to Liara's lead without a hint of doubt.

A string of biotics broke from her field and lashed to the side, shattering one of Shepard's terminals and making the Commander twitch. Liara barely noticed it, her eyes rising to the ceiling as she slammed Shepard's mouth on her cock, pain and pleasure twisted so tightly in her stomach that she couldn't separate them anymore. And as much as it hurt, she almost didn't want to. The feeling was perfect. Everything was perfect.

She didn't want it to end.

But this time, as always, Shepard had different plans. She'd waited until Liara brought her head forward one more time, one last time, and then, instead of allowing herself to be pulled back, she clenched her eyes tight and pushed forward, receiving Liara into her throat with a violent shudder. Unaccustomed to the sensation, she fought off a choke as her eyes watered and then she forced herself to swallow instead, making Liara's world shatter.

Arching her back almost painfully, Liara opened her mouth in a soundless cry as the sensation lanced through her. She felt Shepard's throat constrict around the head of her cock and she could swear she felt the whole shaft thicken and pulse, even though she knew it was impossible. The pleasure slammed into her, exploding into a thousand molten tendrils, twisting through her whole body until even her eyelids felt hot and the pounding need for a meld became insufferable.

A scream tore through her as her eyes, rather than swirl into darkness as usual, exploded into it and she plunged into Shepard's welcoming mind, burrowing inside and letting it envelop her as she flew over the edge. She shook and twisted as the shockwaves pounded through her body, over and over again, her orgasm building for so long that it was completely unforgivable now that it was finally unleashed. She leaned forward a bit for support, her hands gripping Shepard's head as she emptied herself inside her, spurts of clear liquid painting the back of Commander's throat. And each time Shepard swallowed, trembling as she rode her own pleasure, Liara twitched again and weaved her hips forward, unable to help herself.

She lost all track of time, hunched forward and whispering unintelligible endearments until some semblance of conscious thought returned to her. It seemed like hours had passed. Her limbs felt heavy and limp and she noticed she was now caressing Shepard's head instead of gripping it.

_Shepard!_ She pulled back quickly as she felt her lover's mind shiver around hers, felt the burning need for air in Shepard's chest as it were her own. Her cock popped out of Shepard's mouth as she moved away, so wet that it left a sticky trail of saliva and Liara's come from Shepard's lips to the center of her chest, where the head of the cock finally rested when Liara straddled Shepard's waist.

Liara bit her lip as her biotics fizzled into nothingness, watching the scene in front of her, punishing herself by sifting through Shepard's mind.

Shepard had rolled her head back once released, still looking at Liara with half-lidded eyes, her expression unreadable. Her hair was a mess, her lips looked puffy and freshly fucked, and her perfect breasts heaved uncontrollably, gulping down as much air as possible. She looked like a goddess.

And it would have been easy for Liara to revel in it if she wasn't as deeply embedded in her mind as she was in her mouth earlier.

Now, she felt the ache in the Commander's jaw, the soreness in her throat and shoulders and the lancing pain in her neck from keeping her uncomfortable position for so long. Heat prickled behind Liara's eyes again and she didn't even try to push it away, softened by her release and her mental connection with her lover. Her _bondmate_.

Liara had gone after what she wanted without any consideration, actually enjoyed her power, but now seeing Shepard in pain because of her, without the haze of lust clouding her vision…And that even before she added Traynor to the list…

She broke her train of thought mercilessly, snapping her eyes to Shepard's and shivering when she saw the Commander twitch and blink at her. _Oh, no…She caught it…_

Liara panicked, tried to move pull both physically and mentally, but Shepard grabbed her forearms and reached out for her mind with her own, a violent mental grip while she sorted through Liara's thoughts.

Liara slumped back down and let her see everything, all the things she thought and said, all the things she _did_ , from the moment she entered this room tonight. And even though she felt naked, ashamed of her weakness, she didn't want to hide anything from Shepard.

Still, as brave as she tried to be, when she saw Shepard lean back into the pillows again once she was done, walling up her mind as her jaw clenched, Liara's felt her chest constrict painfully.

_What will I do now?_

A moment passed, both of them completely still on the bed. Liara broke their eye contact and brought a nervous hand to her forehead, unsure what to do. Should she apologize right away? Turn off the feed first? Get up and let Shepard catch her breath before… Her mind still raced with thoughts when a motion caught her eye and she looked up to see Shepard rising to her knees. For a moment, her heart stopped, terrified that the Commander was leaving before she could ask for forgiveness, but then her eyes widened in shock when Shepard pushed her back on the bed and then straddled her, gentleness evident in her movements.

Liara blinked up at her lover, not understanding even as hope bloomed in her chest. She watched as Shepard leaned over her, covering her with that perfect silky skin and shielding her from view, the effect only magnified when her hair cascaded down around their faces, now only a breath away, like a curtain. And when the Commander finally spoke, she did so with a barely audible whisper, her words meant only for Liara.

"I'm so sorry, Liara." She started. "I had no idea. Why did you hide how you felt from me?"

"You…You're sorry?" Liara asked, completely baffled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about being taped and broadcasted without my permission. You are definitely getting punished for that later." Shepard smirked and leaned down to place a very deliberate bite on Liara's lower lip before soothing the sting with her tongue. Unable to help it, Liara licked her lips as soon as the Commander moved an inch away. _She tastes like me._

"But I'm much more concerned about…" She stopped for a moment, picking her words carefully, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry because you were in pain, worried about us, and I was too busy dealing with everyone else's problems to notice." She reached out with one of her hands to caress Liara's crest, her eyes fervent in the semi-darkness.

"I want to make this absolutely clear. I _love_ you, Liara." She whispered, absolute conviction in her tone, and Liara's mouth opened against her will as she looked up, soaking up every word. "All of you. Not just your kind, nerdy, occasionally socially awkward core, but every last bit of you. I know what you are forced to do every day, the choices you are made to make. But I also know that you don't enjoy them. I know how guilty you feel." Liara's eyes watered again and she blinked to clear them, not wanting to miss a second. "You do what you must to protect those you love. To protect _me_. And I've never felt safer than with you at my side." Shepard's voice trembled a bit as she spoke and Liara brought her hands to Shepard's back when she paused, pulling the Commander flush against herself but not able to do anything further. Her throat felt impossibly tight. But Shepard wasn't done yet.

"And I don't want you thinking of yourself as damaged ever again. You are still the same woman I fell in love with, only made sharper and fearless with time. Your essence is still the same. I know that because I feel it every time we make love." She inched away only to place a palm over Liara's pounding heart then brought their bodies together again, her hand still unbelievably soft on Liara's crest. Liara closed her eyes, overwhelmed. She knew that she didn't deserve to hear this – everything she'd ever wanted – but hearing Shepard's conviction, seeing the bare emotion in her eyes, almost made her feel worthy of it.

"To me, you are perfect." Shepard dipped her head to place a light kiss on Liara's eye, drying her eyelashes with her lips. "Every part of you magnificent." Another kiss, delivered just as softly to the other closed eye. And then Shepard stopped, waiting for Liara to look at her again before continuing.

"And I know just how incredibly lucky I am that you chose me. I love you." She finished, her voice deep and gravelly as she came full circle on the last sentence, before Liara surged up and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. She was impatient, clumsy, but Shepard just molded into her, fitting her perfectly and making everything right.

_She's making a habit out of that_ , Liara thought when they broke away, breathless and grinning like a fool. She didn't care. If anything, her smile widened when she saw that Shepard looked a bit embarrassed after her long speech, a deep flush spreading over her cheeks even though she also looked quite pleased with herself. It was adorable. And Liara couldn't help but tease. Just a little bit.

"Does that mean you won't fight me so hard next time?" She asked and watched in delight as Shepard flushed even more.

"Oh God, I was a real brat, wasn't I?" Shepard said finally and lifted her weight on her hands. The motion shifted her hips subtly, but Liara still felt it, shivering when she felt Shepard moving against her cock. She dragged her hands to Shepard's thighs, stilling them for a moment. She wasn't quite ready for the conversation to end.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I thought we were just messing around and…It was hard for me." Shepard continued, her eyes shifting to the side, uncomfortable for a moment. Liara brought her hand to her cheek, their eyes locking again. "Even since I joined the military…Hell, even sooner than that…" She struggled with her words, unsure how to explain. "Respect was everything. Is everything. I'm just having a little trouble letting go of that."

Her eyes softened again making Liara's heart swell in her chest. "But don't think I haven't thought about this kind of thing before. And even without that, I would still take anything from you. I _want_ to share everything with you." She leaned down to place one final kiss on Liara's lips before sitting up, her hips starting to move, sliding her pussy over Liara's cock, that same smirk lighting her face. "And I don't care who sees it."

And to prove it, she lifted herself up on her knees and grabbed Liara's cock and slid the head through her wetness back and forth a couple of times before positioning it at her entrance. "May I please have your cock, Doctor? Because I keep feeling this incessant, thrumming ache deep inside each time I see you, and I suspect you are the only one who can heal me." She finished cheekily as she prodded herself and Liara had to let out a husky laugh, caught somewhere between amusement and desire.

"See?" Shepard said, smiling down at her. "I'm already learning."

Liara's heart lurched in her chest as she watched her lover, breath catching in her chest. Shepard looked absolutely stunning. Unrestrained. Free. Happy. And Liara was never more in love than right in that moment. She fired up her omnitool and cut off the feed without a moment's hesitation. Even if Traynor was still watching, which she somehow doubted, Liara didn't want it anymore.

"I'm glad to hear it, Shepard." She said and grabbed Shepard hips, sliding the Commander on her cock almost painfully slowly. "Because now that I've gotten a taste of it, I don't think I can ever go back."

She lowered her eyes to watch as her cock disappeared inside Shepard, letting out a soft sigh of pure pleasure when she finally bottomed out, amazed at the perfection of the sensation. _I'll never get tired of this._

"That makes me really happy, Doctor." Shepard said, her voice decidedly less smug now that she was filled to the brim. "Ecstatic, actually." Although, it seemed that she still had enough control to at least try to be a smartass. Liara wondered how long it would take to make her lose it.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifted it to her neck together with her bra and lab coat and then, with a controlled pulse of biotics, tore them all clean off until she was left naked from the waist up and Shepard started devouring her with her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous." She said and sat up, bringing their bodies together, marveling how right Shepard's skin felt against hers. _I should just tear my clothes off as soon as I enter the Nest in the future_. "You know that I'm not a medical doctor." She lowered her head to swipe her tongue against Shepard's nipple before sucking it into her mouth, but she was forced to grin around it when she heard Shepard's answer.

"And yet, I already feel much better. Who feels silly now?"

Still smiling, Liara grazed her teeth over the quickly stiffening nipple as a goodbye before toppling them over in a flash of biotics, careful never to leave the warmth of Shepard's body. When they settled into the sheets, Shepard's knees wrapping around her waist, Liara brushed a few stubborn strands of hair from Shepard face, letting them join the soft halo around her head. She didn't want to wait this time.

"Embrace eternity." She whispered as her eyes swirled to black and she leaned down for a kiss, her hips slowly starting to thrust, gentle but insistent.

Slowly but surely, she slid more deeply into her lover's mind, sinking herself in the soft waves of love and desire until she lost of sense of time. This meld was all that the previous one wasn't – slow where the other was explosive, gentle as that one was wild and unrestrained – but it was just as earth-shattering when they both finally flew over the edge, sweat slicked skin sliding together as they swallowed each other's moans, hands sinking into supple flesh mercilessly.

Liara broke away first, severing the meld but still staying inside Shepard, not ready to move yet. She looked down at her lover, eyes heavy-lidded but finally content as she lifted her hand to Shepard's cheek and dragged her thumb over Shepard's swollen lower lip.

"I love you, too, Shepard." She smiled, biting her own lower lips when she remembered something. "I just realized I haven't said it earlier."

Shepard grinned lazily. "I wasn't worried."

"You weren't?" Liara said and buried her heavy head in the crook of Shepard's neck. It was getting hard to stay awake.

"Of course not. I'm pretty awesome. If you don't believe me, just ask _all the ladies_."

Liara's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to bite Shepard's neck firmly, even as another smile crossed her face. She felt Shepard twitch beneath her but the Commander still hooked her hands around Liara's back, pulling her closer.

"You are impossible!" She said finally, but that only seemed to encourage her lover.

"I know, right? You should probably nip this kind of behavior in the bud and punish me right away. I promise to be extremely attentive during your lesson, Doctor." Her voice shook with laughter, like she was barely restraining herself. "How about we start with that biotic whip you used to smash my terminal?"

 

******

 

 

The citadel was different than Samantha remembered. Louder. She couldn't quite place a finger on the problem as she wandered around, with everything looking just as shiny as ever. Picture perfect with all races strolling around, talking and laughing, and just generally being a shining example of a thriving galactic community.

But then she started noticing it – the microscopic tears in the image before her. A smile spread little too tightly and not touching the eyes, laughter just a little too loud to be natural, and worst of all – the underlying buzz of fear, quickening everyone's movements by just a fraction. It was enough to make Samantha realize.

They were afraid. All of them, completely terrified but determined to ignore it. Ignore the war until it swallowed them whole.

_God, I'm getting morbid today_ , she thought with a self-deprecating laugh as she focused her eyes on the floor, deciding to go get a cup of coffee. She had no idea how long she'd been walking but her feet were getting tired and she definitely needed the kick. Didn't Shepard say almost the same thing…She viciously cut off that train of thought and hurried forward. No use in thinking about _that_ again.

She'd spent more than enough time on that already, thank you very much. All morning, she's been completely useless while hiding from everyone, especially _them_ , and doing her work in the lounge. She'd even declined a couple of invitations to go out while they had shore leave and then went anyway later, because she couldn't stay still anymore.

_I am even worse than all these people_ , she thought as she finally reached the Apollo café and then slumped into one of the seats. At least they are running away from the war! Not because they worked themselves up over someone already taken and then felt all _weepy_ about it. _I should have turned it off. I just got pulled in again._

"Traynor!?" She snapped her head to the side when she heard the voice. Commander Shepard's voice. _Oh God_ … She forced a smile on her face and came a bit closer, trying to ignore the twin blushes that burned on both their faces when their eyes locked. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck. Why did I come here?_

"Hi, um, Sh…Commander. Good day to you!" She said and cringed immediately, making the matriarch behind the bar chuckle at her awkwardness and then blushing even more. Good day? Stuttering? She might as well opened with 'Greetings, earthling' and called it a day. A mortifying, horrible day. _I should have turned the bloody thing off_. Now she couldn't help but get flashes of images each time she looked at Shepard. And even worse, Shepard knew it judging by her nervous hands and inability to stay still.

"Yes, hello!" Shepard returned the greeting in the same fashion. "How…how are you enjoying your shore leave?"

"Yes I am!" She practically yelled and then blushed to her ears when she heard herself speak. "I mean, it's been great so far, Commander." _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

She clenched her fists at her sides, trying to ignore the matriarch's amused glances between them. She'd moved away a bit but was still eavesdropping. Very obviously.

"Good, good." Shepard said and drummed her fingers on the bar, both of them falling silent.

_For fuck's sake, Samantha, get a grip. So you've seen her naked. So what?_

She shuffled on her feet, her eyes unable to stay on Shepard for more than a few seconds. _And you've watched her having sex with her girlfriend. And she obviously knows it. And she probably knows what you did while you watched._

Samantha swallowed thickly, the embarrassment now so thick in her chest it was actually causing her physical pain as the gigantic pit of tense silence opened between them. _Quick, talk about work. That's safe, right?_

"So, Commander, I've had a chance to go over those files you sent me…" She broke off when Shepard gaped at her incredulously, before a weak whine broke away from her throat. She clamped down on it in sheer panic. "I meant the files you sent me about Cerberus! Three days ago, remember? Not that there were any other…" She was mercifully interrupted before she could dig herself further. If that was even possible by this point.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" The matriarch asked, dropping her rag on the counter, grinning at them both like some kind of sadistic demon.

"Nothing!" They barked at her in unison, before looking down.

"Everything's fine, Aethyta." Shepard managed to say before she turned around and muttered 'Oh, thank God'. Samantha followed her motion and then promptly jumped away from Shepard when she caught Liara coming out of the bathroom and narrowing her eyes at her. Despite the light blush rising in her cheeks, she looked completely unapologetic, if a bit kinder as she nodded to Samantha.

"Are we ready to go?" Shepard asked, clearly impatient to leave.

"Quite. I will see you later, Father." Liara said and leaned over to kiss the Matriarch's cheek. Samantha froze in the middle of slumping back down into her seat. _Wait, what?_

She had no time to mull it over, though, because Liara turned to her next. "Specialist." She said shortly before curling her hand around Shepard's waist as they walked away. Samantha couldn't help but look after them, even as relief flooded her chest.

"Nice choice." The matriarch leaned over to whisper into her ear, sliding a filled glass her way. The drink was deep, poisonous green. "I go for asses, too."

Samantha swirled around to protest, but as soon as she opened her mouth, all the fight left her and she eventually just slammed back the shot, her shoulders sagging.

"Shit, kid. You're too depressing to tease." Aethyta huffed, then leaned on her elbows, making Samantha look at her. "Look, you're obviously having a bad day. But it's nothing a quick fuck wouldn't fix."

Samantha choked around nothing. _This_ was Liara's father? Did she just say what Samantha thought she said? And more importantly, did she mean that the two of them would…

"Um, thank you…Matriarch." She squeaked and when the asari glared at her, she quickly corrected herself. "Thank you, Aethyta. I…appreciate the offer but we've only just met, and I'm not…"

"Listen kid, I may be _straightforward_ but that doesn't mean I'm not right. You problems don't seem so bloody unbearable when you've got a warm, willing body writhing beneath you." She placed another shot in front of Samantha, and Samantha took it after a moment of hesitation.

"Point is, I'm bored sick behind this counter, with nothing but morons for company the whole fucking day, and you look nice enough. So tonight, we're going clubbing and finding ourselves some company." Samantha dipped her head a bit.

_So she didn't want the two of us to hook up_. Almost despite herself, Samantha found herself a bit disappointed. The matriarch had a really nice voice, all deep and throaty.

"So chin up, like you humans say. You're getting laid tonight."

Samantha laughed before slamming down that second shot. This…might not be a bad idea. Even if she didn't pick up anyone – it wasn't really her style – it would be good for her to get out. Drink. Dance. Move on.

She lifted her eyes to Aethyta's and nodded once, if a bit shakily. Aethyta reached out and grasped her forearm almost gently.

"Hey, it's okay. You can trust me. I'm Liara's father, after all, not some stranger."

_That's precisely what I'm worried about._


End file.
